Sages
The Sages are a highly intelligent race that once ruled over the [[Yellow Zone|'Yellow zone']]. They specialize in creating mana-based technology and machinery. With their knowledge, they created the <'Mana Pool Surgery'>. Appearance and Biology The Sages have a body that are the same as humans except with one difference: The Mana Pool Organ. They have extremely weak bodies but overflow with intelligence and mana. The Sages are a race born with an organ called the Mana Pool. The Mana Pool converts food into liquid mana located between the intestines and their stomach. The Mana Pool grew as the Sage grew and the Sages gained the rights to use a tremendous amount of mana throughout their life. The mana that is created from the Mana Pool travels to the very depth of the body as it stimulates and supplements all the cells within their body. With this, the Sages are able to become adults in just 3 years because the mana stimulates their brain cells which in turns increases their intelligence. The Sages grow at an extreme rate. They are able to learn very quickly with tremendously high intelligence, invent marvelous technology and improve them. Their cells gets reinforced by the mana as time went on which in turn enhanced their body. Their control of mana increased and their wisdom rose as well. Their nickname in the past had been the Race of the Dragons because they were like Dragons who got stronger as they got older. There is a fatal disadvantage of being a Sage. The average life expectancy is under 12 years. The mana stimulates all the cells in their body and increased the speed of their metabolism. With this, they grew fast and injuries healed quickly as well, but there is a limit to how many times a cell could divide. Though they have a tremendously quick rate of growth, intelligence, and mana, their cells weren't strong enough to handle the mana. Ironically, the cells that had been burnt up by the usage of mana continued to get regenerated by the mana. The cells that had gone through mitosis many more times than the cells of the humans could not continue as they reach their limit. The Sages are a race that would have died off eventually. Their lifespans were getting shorter and their fertility rates were also going down. This is ironically the result of higher level of technology and more exposure to mana. The main reason for the Sage's low fertility rates and short lifespan is because of the overbearing mana that their bodies could not handle. And ironically the situation turned worse as the Sages tried to fix it with science and mana. Abilities and Technology Although the Sages had weak bodies, they were able to rule over the Yellow Zone with their extreme intelligence. With their tremendous intelligence, they invented marvelous technology and improved them. They could also control mana like a part of their body, such as their arms or legs. The Sages created the Satellite Fortress, a floating castle that can destroy entire mountains and twist rivers with a single beam of mana. They also created the Akions, spears of wrath that uses the energy of the Satellite Fortress to shoot a beam of destruction. After Karmen was born, he was able to advance the technology of the Sages. The Sages were then able to create the Destruction Jade to suppress mana, the Red Jade to suppress consciousness, the Sealing Jade which is a less powerful version of the Destruction Jade, and the King's Crown that could control the liquid metal in the Underground Maze. Karmen himself created the Garmeia, the most powerful Satellite Fortress. He also created and compiled the technology and information needed to create new bodies, transmigrate souls, and give beings the Mana Pool Surgery. The Mana Jade is something he created for the Sages before they betrayed him. The Mana Jade provides the user more mana than the Mana Pool organ. Hierarchy The Sages have a monarchy system where the King leads the people. The King is the person who is the most intelligent of the Sages, and usually the one who have lived the longest. Next to the King is the Great General who stood besides the king. Below the King are the Royal Sages. Below the Royal Sages are the Noble Sages. Below the Noble Sages are the Warrior Sages. Below the Warrior Sages are the Commoners. The ones with a longer lifespan from birth were destined to Royal Sages while the ones who had shorter lifespans from genetic flaws became Commoners. The nobles, soldiers, and commoners barely lived 10 years unlike the Royal Sages. After the creation of the Higher Races, the Sages were planning to transmigrate their souls into the bodies of the Higher Races. The Royal Sages would inhabit the bodies of the Akalachias, the Noble Sages would inhabit the bodies of the Makrons, the Warrior Sages would inhabit the bodies of the Arucons, and the Commoners would inhabit the bodies of the Rebeloongs. Known Sages * [[Karmen|'Karmen']], the ex-king of the Sages. Held life and intelligence that vastly outstripped any existing sages. * Kel-Durin, the current king of the Sages. History and Fall The Sages ruled the Yellow Zone using their intelligence. With their intelligence, the Sages were able to grow at an extreme rate. They learned very quickly with tremendously high intelligence and invented marvelous technology while improving them. However, the Sages were upset at their extremely weak bodies that didn't fit their overflowing intelligence and mana. The technology and mana they possessed couldn't make up the massive flaw of their weak body. Even when they tried to do something, their weak bodies held them down. During this time, a genius was born, a genius relative to the Sages. Karmen. Karmen become the glorious king who had created the plan to lift the Sages higher, someone who allowed them to have even bigger dreams. He had accomplished a large amount of things with his vastly superior abilities compared to the Royal Sages. He was also the first Sage to live past 30 years for the first time in their history, and continued to live up to 60 years. Karmen allowed the distribution and sharing of his information but he did not allow the stealing of it. Before he was a king, he was a researcher who had a huge amount of greed for knowledge. However, nobody had any complaints since this allowed their technology to advance a step further. The Sages believed that Karmen would eventually release the data to the public one day. Karmen's wisdom reached the heavens but the Royal Sages believed that he monopolized it all for himself without using it for his race. The sages had made tremendously fast progress despite only barely eating up Karmen's leftovers. The Royal Sages believed that if the king had properly shared his information, the Sages and their technology and civilization would have advanced to a degree which wouldn't even be comparable to that of now. Their expectations were as great as their respect for him and the disappointment that followed this hope turned into greed. One day, Karmen left the Garmeia, his own personal Satellite Fortress. The Royal Sages knew this was the perfect chance to suppress the king since Karmen barely ever left the Garmeia. When the king arrived at the Capital, the Royal Sages launched a surprise attack against him. Karmen died and the Royal Sages succeeded in taking his information. The information that Karmen brought was information that told them how to create a powerful body and move their souls there. The Royal Sages, swept with guilt over killing their own king, hid the fact and prepared to perform the transmigration of their souls with the information they stolen as the basis. They created bodies with the Mana Pool organ with the Mana Pool Surgery and moved their souls onto them. These bodies were the Higher Race, beasts that were reconstructed, beasts that had more powerful bodies and longer lifespans. It had taken them over 10 years because they didn't have the original creator but the result was a success. The Sages went to cryo-sleep to prepare for the transmigration. Of the hundreds of thousands of Sages, 500 were left behind to manage over the research labs and the higher races. During this time, the Higher Races grouped together and rebelled against the remaining sages. Hundreds of thousands of the higher races were killed trying to obliterate the 500 sages. The final battle occurred at the Underground Maze and the 500 Sages were defeated. The Higher Races obtained their freedom and so, 800 years passed in which the Higher Races warred amongst themselves while using the Sages' technology. A few years later, humanity arrived in the Yellow Zone.''' '''Sage-Human Relation The Sages were awaken from cryo-sleep by Kang Hansoo. The humans from the Yellow Zone wanted to kill the Sages for what the Higher Race did but Hansoo prevented this. The current king of the Sages decided to give humanity access to the <'Mana Pool Surgery'> under the condition that Kang Hansoo gains Karmen's research data complete data located in his personal Satellite Fortress, Garmeia. The Garmeia evolved into a giant monster with the instinct to attack and consume the Sage's Satellite Fortresses due to Karmen's grudge. The Royal Sages convince the other sages to unknowingly sacrifice their soul to stop the Fortress. When the other Sages found out, all the Royal Sages were overthrown and killed by the Warrior Sages and Commoners. The remaining Sages allied with humanity. They are tasked with the maintenance of the [[Satellite Fortress|'Satellite Fortresses']] that are used to give humanity the <'Mana Pool Surgery'>. Category:Race